The Answer Had Always Been There
by hannaflower
Summary: One-shot. Hinata's diary was being read and the secret was revealed. Gosh! What happened next? Find out! And please leave reviews, my fellow friends. xx


Note to all readers: Hey peeps, this is my first one-shot. I've tried my best. Hope you'll like it. Happy reading and of course have a nice day! :D

**DISCLAIMER:**** I don't own Naruto.**

A/N: _Italic _sentences/words refer to thoughts.

Let's start…

"Hinata-san?" He knocked and opened the door of Hinata's room._ Where is she? _He looked around her room and spotted an interesting coffee-brown book under her teammate's bed. _What's that?_

He walked over to the bed, squatted down and picked up the book. He wiped away some dust and saw the shiny title **"My Sweet Diary"**. The book had a brown thick cover and was decorated by Hinata's artistic creativeness. The book was about 6 x 6 inches and 2 inches in thickness.

_Who knows that that mysterious Hyuuga girl keeps a diary? Reading a few pages doesn't hurt and after all and it might be able help me understand her more…_

He grinned and opened the cover of the book. The first page was written in red bold ink in capital letters "KEEP OUT. xx"

He quickly flipped through the pages without glancing through the words, yet. About ¾ of the book was filled. Then he saw the name 'Naruto' in glittery big purple letters for the heading along with a sketch of Naruto's face at the center on one of the pages.

_She's crazy about that idiot. But I had to admit, it's a very realistic sketch. Why does she notice no one but him?_

Kiba shook his head and read a page.

'Feb 4th. Had training with Kiba and Shino for the whole day. It was tiring but I can feel more strength inside me. Hopefully I can reach Naruto's level soon. Akamaru is so adorable! *heart shape*' Kiba smiled. _She likes dogs too…That's cute…_

Kiba flipped over the pages and saw a photograph of their team stuck on the page. Kurenai-sensei is at the center and Hinata and Shino is on the left side while Kiba and Akamaru are at the right side. _When was this taken? I don't remember..._

Then Kiba shrugged quickly flipped along the pages to the back and spotted a page with big red ink. He flipped back to the page and saw the written words 'ANTI NARUTO'

_Huh?_ Kiba read the page of the diary after the 'ANTI NARUTO'.

'Dec 21st. Now I had finally realized that he doesn't deserve me. I had tried my best but he still lusts over Sakura. It's alright now. I give up…'

'Dec 25th. I was surprised that Kiba and Shino invited me to go to their get together party. It was so nice of them and the food was good. And I received a necklace from Kiba. How sweet …'

_Oh. That necklace… I saw it in the shops the other day and somewhat it looks connected to Hinata so I decided to give her as a Christmas gift. Nothing obvious, right?_ Kiba grinned as he read along.

'Dec 30th. Naruto had totally faded away from my mind. Yes! No more butterflies in my stomach, no more heart racing whenever I see him and no more fainting. Gosh, that was so stupid!'

_HAHAH! It was indeed idiotic but also cute in some ways…_ Kiba smiled.

'Jan 1st. I have no more point of writing this pathetic diary as I'm no longer a foolish little girl. I now, will look for someone who is better. But I kinda have a feeling that I have some feelings with...'

_With who? With who?_ Kiba roared in his mind as he quickly flipped to the next page and the other pages behind.

Just blank pages. The diary ended there and left Kiba hanging "With who?" Kiba roared.

"Kiba-kun? What are you doing in here?" a soft voice said.

Gasps!_ It's Hinata._ Kiba widened his eyes, still holding on the book.

"Uhh, Hinata-san." Sweat trickled down Kiba's forehead.

Hinata walked over to Kiba, smiling. "What are you holding?"

Kiba turned away, intending to hide the book in his jacket.

"I-it's my diary last year." Hinata said, the smile fading away from her face.

"S-so… you've been reading it?" Hinata added looking into Kiba's eyes.

Kiba avoided eye contact and handed her the book "Yeah, a few pages." He apologized "I-I'm sorry."

"That's okay." Hinata forced a smile. "You don't need to apologize."

_Screw it! What have I done now? _Kiba clenched his fist tightly.

Hinata clenched her fist and bit her lip. _I should've put it away properly._

_I've to ask her who is it. Because…_ Kiba thought, closing his eyes.

_What should I say?_ Hinata lowered her head and shook her head.

"So… Naruto is not on your mind anymore eh?"

"Y-yeah." Hinata replied.

"So what's the continuation?" Kiba turned to her.

"W-wha?"

"You've left it hanging. You should complete it." Kiba turned to the last written page and pointed at the last word.

"Oh. T-that." Hinata looked down and began to walk away.

Kiba immediately gripped on her hand and commanded "Answer me." He loosened the grip and added "Please?"

Hinata struggled but stop when she knows that it's useless.

"I-It's…" Hinata paused.

"You do know I care for you right?" Kiba pulled Hinata closer to him.

_I care for you too, Kiba-kun. I am just afraid… _Hinata closed her eyes, hoping that she wound disappear from that scene.

"Look at me, Hinata-san!" Kiba shook her, holding her shoulders "Look at me!"

Hinata closed her eyes tightly refusing to answer or look at him.

Then Hinata felt something pushing against her lips. It's such a magical feeling.

She opened her eyes slowly and saw Kiba's face against hers, his eyes closed.

She closed her eyes, enjoying every special moment of the blissful kiss.

After what seemed like an hour, they pulled away and Kiba's eyes softened as he looked at the beautiful girl in front of him.

"I've always loved you, Hinata-san." Kiba smiled "… And I always will." Kiba held Hinata's pale cold hands tightly.

Hinata then flipped to the last page of the book.

There, written with small handwritings on lower right of the page 'It has always been you, so long that I have not noticed. You were always there when I need you. It was just foolish of me crushing on that Uzumaki. You, Inuzuka Kiba. The love of my life…"

"That's the answer…" Hinata then leaned forward and gave a peck on Kiba's lips. Then she whispered. "I love you too, Kiba-kun…"

**How was it? Please leave reviews, they make me smile. I know it is weird because it's KibaHina but I think they look cute together too. HAHA! **

**xxhanabii**


End file.
